twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Satine Morelli
Summary goes here! Abilities • Primary Ability : Telepathy / Easily able to read the surface thoughts of a person without physical contact; delving any deeper into a person's mine requires more focus and added physical contact between herself and the person she is reading does cut down on the drain from her energy. • Secondary Ability : Telekinesis / Undoubtedly she is able to move inanimate objects, which doesn't require the use of a major amount of energy on her part, but moving a living thing who has a more dominate control over themselves takes a bit more effort on Satine's part. • Lashing Pain / This ability stems from her Secondary power; it allows her (from a small distance and through physical contact) to create the illusion of minor or major pain within a certain point of another person's body. This is used only as a defensive weapon. • Bubble / Another stem from her Telekinesis; Satine can create small, "personal" bubble-like force fields around a person. Biological Profile Appearance Standing at an above the average height of five foot eight inches for a woman, Satine has been blessed --or cursed, depending on your point of view-- with a physique to accommodate such height. Her weight varies between one hundred, fifteen and one hundred, twenty five pounds depending on her attire and the equipment she is carrying at that point in time. Considering the norm for the average Underground inhabitant, she has the look down to a tee; black leather biker shorts --tight enough to have coined the term 'painted on'-- bright red camisoles and strapless tops --cropped off just above her navel-- leather biker jacket --cropped off just below the breasts-- calf-length, six buckle shit-kickers and various chrome spiked accessories. Her hair is long, often mussed to a point where it looks as though she'd just rolled out of bed and a dark, near blue sable; eyes of a glacial blue, evenly spaced apart in her oval shaped face and rimmed by thick lashes. Personal Belongings Personality Satine is one of the more soft-spoken inhabitants of the UG. She had tendencies to actually stop and think before acting, which some could attribute to the sanity that she’s been able to maintain, regardless of all the fucked up people living around her that she calls ‘family’. She can be sweet, understanding and at times a comfort to those who require tenderness; yet within the blink of an eye, her mood is liable to do a one eighty and she can be just as callous a bitch as the next woman. History If there is anything about my past that you deem relevant information, then it has long been forgotten. My life began on December 21, 2012. I was given a gift that day and not long after, I was blessed to find a new family. Embraced within the comforting arms of The Underground, I found myself as part of one very strange, eccentric family. Within the family of the UG, I have been assigned as a Junior Guard, with the responsibility of protecting the Royal family; Guinevere, Aamon and Mary Jane. Time Line March 18, 2014 Steal Big, Win Big March 19, 2014 Better Late Than Never April 2014 All Seriousness Aside April 12, 2014 Brave New World April 20, 2014 364 Unbirthdays A Year, But Only One Birthday May 2014 (AU Thread) Related? June 2014 The Iron Works June 16, 2014 Unexpected Treasures Trivia Allies Enemies Category:Characters Category:Underground